towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tales of Time 3: Herbst auf Artidax
"Herbst auf Artidax" ist der dritte Teil der Tales-of-Time-Serie von Gresh18. Nachdem Hahli sich mit ihrem Dasein als Toa vertraut hat, eilen sie, Aodhan und Agni zu ihrer ehemaligen Heimat Artidax, um dort das zweite Maskenstück der Kanohi Vahi zu finden. Dabei treffen sie nicht nur auf alte Bekannte, sondern auch auf neue Gefahren und erkunden zum ersten Mal Turaga Dumes Vergangenheit... Prolog: Unter Strom Dume starrte auf die Konturen Ta-Metrus, die in der Dunkelheit der Nacht nichts weiter als Schatten waren. Der ganze Himmel, ein einziges Wolkenmeer, nicht ein Stern hatte sich seinen Weg durch die dicken Wolken gebahnt. Der Turaga befand sich gerade in einem Nebenturm des Kolosseums, und nicht mal eine Kuppel oder ein Dach umgab die Spitze des Gebäudes. Um den Turm herum befanden sich metergroße Pfeiler und immer wieder spiegelte sich in Dumes Augen ein blaues Funkeln wieder. Es war schließlich das Kraftwerk Metru Nuis in dem er nun stand, ruhig und ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Ein Windhauch blies durch den offenen Turm und Dume spürte, wie sein Turaga-Mantel mit wippte. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, alles wurde schwarz um ihn herum und die Konturen Ta-Metrus verschwanden... Seit einem Sommer lang war er schon das Oberhaupt Metru Nuis gewesen, seit einem Sommer war er hier im Kolosseum, er allein hatte die Macht, sein Händewinken könnte selbst bewirken, dass alle Bäume dieser Insel zusammenfallen und die Bergspitzen detonierten. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, es war auch nicht wirklich anders gewesen – ein Gefangener nach dem anderen trottete in die Katakomben des Kolosseum ein, Vahirak kontrollierten die Straßen und zerstörten jeden und alles, was auch nur den Anschein erregte sich gegen Dume aufzusetzen. Niemand wagte sich inzwischen, sich als Rebell zu betiteln... Dume hatte vollste Kontrolle über Metru Nui... Es gab keine Parteien mehr, kein Parlament... Er war der unangefochtene Anführer seines Reiches. „Oberhaupt Dume“, erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Der Turaga riss schließlich die Augen auf und drehte sich weg von der Reling des Turms. Vor ihm standen drei Gestalten, die zwei Vortixx Roodaka und Sidorak, sowie ein weiteres, vermummtes Wesen, das die Größe eines Matoraners hatte. Dume hatte eine Konferenz eingeordnet – oder besser gesagt, es war viel mehr Roodaka gewesen. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust auf diese ständigen Besprechungen, er wollte allein gelassen werden. „Oberhaupt“, wiederholte Roodaka noch einmal, während Dume, die Hände hinter dem Rücken, an ihr vorbeilief. „Die Vahirak haben heute zwei weitere Gefangene eingeliefert“, sagte sie mit einem so kalten Unterton, dass es selbst einem Ko-Matoraner zu viel wäre. Doch Dume antwortete nicht, er ging zu einem kleinen Tisch, auf dem haufenweise Steinplatten gestapelt waren. „Zwar ist es durchaus eine Freude, diesem schmierigen Volk zu zeigen, wie wertlos und minderwertig sie sind...“, sie machte eine kurze Pause, „...doch es ist schockierend, wie viele immer noch versuchen, sich gegen Euch zu wenden.“ Dume schaute die Steinplatten durch. Es waren lauter Aufzeichnungen über Verbrecher und Verräter, Matoraner, die immer noch versuchten Widerstand zu leisten. Der Turaga erinnerte sich, wie sie ihm eine Qual gewesen waren und er alles dafür tat, sie auszulöschen. Aber... seit Wochen schon ließen ihn all diese Verhaftungen unberührt... Er fühlte sich immer noch als unantastbarer Herrscher... aber all dieses Gewinsel, vom allmächtigen Dume... nicht, dass es ihm langsam nerven würde... Es war bloß... etwas ist anders geworden... „Turaga, sagt, wir können nicht zulassen, dass das Alltagsleben von Straßenschlachten geprägt ist“, meinte Roodaka und ging einen Schritt auf Dume zu. Dann kam auch Sidorak ihr nach und sprach. „Oberhaupt Dume, ihr wolltet nach eurer Wahl in den Krieg ziehen, ihr wolltet eure Macht im Universum ausbreiten. Stattdessen verhaften wir nur noch Matoraner!“ Dume schaute Sidorak schnippisch an. Vor wenigen Wochen hätte er ihn für seine Bemerkung vielleicht den Kopf abgerissen, aber dieses Mal kann Dume nur die Schultern zucken. Sidorak war in seinen Augen ein Feigling. Er versteckte sich nur hinter Roodaka und war nur dann schlagfertig, wenn sie es auch war. „Wir appellieren für die Einführung einer Armee. Einem Heer aus neuen Vahirak-Technologien und Matoranern! Wenn wir diesen Abschaum in den Krieg ziehen lassen, ist es eine größere Schande für sie, als in Gefängnissen zu sitzen!“, polterte Roodaka fast schon und hob dabei die Arme triumphierend. Dumes Blick ging ein erneutes Mal zu den Steinplatten. Auf einer sah er eine Kanohi Komau eingeritzt und daneben ein paar Notizen. Gesucht wegen starker Verwicklung in rebellische Aktivitäten, gilt als Anführer des Widerstandes, mehrfache Terroranschläge auf das Kolosseum. Dume erkannte diese Matoranerin sofort. Sie hieß Vhisola und hatte auf irgend eine Weise überlebt, als ihr flüchtendes Schiff von Vahirak bombardiert wurde. Sie war körperlich stark geschwächt, hatte Dume gehört, doch ihr Wille zur Rebellion war unermüdbar. Sie war einst Dumes rechte Hand gewesen... doch dann hatte er sie entlassen, weil sie zu moralisch für seine Pläne ist. „Habt ihr etwa Mitleid mit diesem falschen Stück?“, fauchte Roodaka, als sie zu Dume herangetreten war und sich die Steinplatten anschaute. „Wisst ihr, was mit solchen Matoranern geschehen sollte?“ Dume merkte, wie Roodakas ganzer Körper vor Wut zitterte, fast schon bebte. Dann griff sie plötzlich in ihren Rückenpanzer und warf dem Turaga etwas vor die Füße. Er schauderte nicht, obwohl er wüsste, dass einige dabei einen lauten Angstschrei losgelassen hätten. Es war der Kopf eines Po-Matoraners, der Dume leblos anschaute. Seine Kanohi war völlig zerkratzt und Protodermis-Flecke zeichneten sein Gesicht aus. „Dieser Kerl namens Ally war mit ihr verwickelt. Wenn er schon so eine Strafe bekommt, muss sie noch härter schikaniert werden!“ Dume ging von Roodaka weg, die Arme immer noch hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. War er doch früher für allerlei Brutalität verantwortlich, waren es nun mehr Sidorak und Roodaka, die Metru Nui von Kopf bis Fuß massakrierten. Dume hatte sich zurückgezogen, das spürte er... und dies hatte durchaus seine Gründe... Dume seufzte. „Roodaka... Seit Monaten bin ich nun Herrscher dieser Insel... es war aber nie meine Absicht, in den Krieg zu ziehen... Der einzige Grund, der dafür sprach...“ Er wendete sich ruckartig und starrte ihr erbost in die Augen. „...war... dass ich meine Bestimmung erkunden wollte. Ich war für etwas Größeres geschaffen worden, ich weiß es! Ich dachte, durch meine Wahl zum Oberhaupt und Krieg gegen andere Nationen, um der Herrscher des Universums zu werden, würde mir mein Schicksal sich offenbaren! Aber je mehr ich hier im Kolosseum eingeschlossen bin, umso mehr spüre ich, wie sinnlos das alles ist... Ich will, sage ich dir!“ Er trat so dicht an Roodaka heran, dass sich ihre Körper fast berührten. „Ich will meine Bestimmung kennen! Was ist meine Aufgabe in diesem Universum?" Roodaka wich einen Schritt zurück und versuchte ihm nicht in die Augen zu schauen. Für Dume wirkte es, als ob er sie zutiefst enttäuscht hätte, dass er keinen Krieg wollte. „Matoraner sterben täglich, werden verhaftet!“, sagte Dume. „Verstehe mich bloß nicht falsch. Sie sollen leiden! Denn sie sind es, die mir einst Schmerzen zugefügt hatten. In ihnen sehe ich den Spott, den ich seit meinen ersten Tagen erhalten habe. Aber im Moment zählt für mich nur eins: Meine Bestimmung!“ Dume lehnte sich wieder gegen die Reling und beobachtete, wie das Kraftwerk Strom erzeugte. Hin und wieder, diese blauen Blitze an den Spitzen der Pfeiler... Er hatte die unangenehme Ruhe, die in dem Raum herrschte, fast schon vergessen... „Wie wollt ihr eigentlich Eure Bestimmung erkunden?“, fragte Roodaka ihn schließlich. Dume drehte sich um. „Tag für Tag war ich am verzweifeln, ich fühlte mich krank. Schwächlich. Am Boden. Bis mir eine Sache einfiel. In Karda Nui befindet sich ein besonderer Artefakt... ein Toa-Stein.“ Bevor Roodaka noch irgendetwas erwidern konnte, trat die matoraner-große Gestalt hervor und riss die Kapuze herunter. Hervor kam ein Po-Matoraner in gelber Rüstung, die verdreckt war und sein Körper war mit Algen und Moos beklebt. Sein Name war Dekar und er war vor Kurzem in Dumes Kammern erschienen. Er behauptete ein Verräter zu sein, ein gieriger Energie-Hund, der nur darauf wartet, Schwerter klirren zu lassen. Eigentlich hätte Dume solche Witzfiguren wie ihn schon längst dahin geschickt, wo er herkommt. Aber Dumes Verzweiflung brachte ihn dazu, diesem Dekar zu glauben, er könne ihm wirklich helfen. Allerdings zweifelt er mittlerweile, wie ein Po-Matoraner aus der Grube ihm behilflich sein könnte. „Ihr wollt einen Toa-Stein aus Karda Nui entwenden?“, sagte Dekar überrascht und gleichzeitig bedrückt. „Heißt das...“ „Ja, Dekar. Ich will mich wieder in einen Toa verwandeln.“ Mit einem Satz hatte Dume alle Anwesenden so geschockt, dass es den Anschein hatte, ihre Lippen waren von nun an zugeklebt. Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit meldete sich Roodaka wieder zu Wort. „Oberhaupt, ein Toa? Aber warum?“ „Wenn es ein Wesen gibt, dass sich seiner Bestimmung bewusster ist, als ein Gukko weiß, dass er Würmer fressen soll, dann ist es der Toa!“ „Wollt ihr dann wieder in den Krieg ziehen?“ Dume musste leicht schmunzeln. Roodaka war erst vor einigen Tagen zur Königin von Odina ernannt worden und hatte den Rat von Odiné, die ursprünglichen Herrscher, abgesetzt und getötet. Noch nie hatte er so viel Kampflust in ihr gespürt. „Roodaka, wenn ich erst mal meine Bestimmung kenne, wird keiner das Universum wieder erkennen können, wie es einst mal war!“ Es war ein perfekter Ausspruch, es hätte das Schlusswort in einem Drama sein können, dachte Dume. Wenn da nicht Dekar war... „Oberhaupt, wollt ihr Euch wirklich darauf einlassen? Wollt ihr nicht erst lieber Eure ärgsten Feinde vernichten?“ „Und wer sollen diese bitteschön sein?“ „Habt ihr nichts von diesem Terrortrupp gehört? Diesen drei Feuer-Toa und dieser Matoranerin, die sich für eine Heldin ausgibt? Sie waren auf Odina gewesen, erzählt es ihm, Roodaka, ihr habt sie gesehen!“ Fast schon hilflos starrte er die Vortixx an, die ihm jedoch nur einen bösen Blick würdigte. Dekar jedoch ignorierte ihn, denn er wusste etwas, was Roodaka oder Dume nicht kannten... den Plan dieser Toa... die Maske der Zeit... Dekar hätte Dume davon erzählen können... aber... die Kanohi Vahi war seine Angelegenheit und nur er würde entscheiden können, ob Dume sie zu Gesicht kriegen würde. „Ich sehe nicht, warum diese Toa unserem Oberhaupt gefährlich werden können“, sagte Roodaka, als wären sie nur eine Gruppe Fliegen, die man mit einem Fußtritt zerklatschen könne. „Wenn diese Toa tatsächlich etwas gegen Dume planen, würden sie eh nicht weit kommen“, sprach Sidorak dann auf einmal, „Die internationalen Gewässer werden neuerdings von Piraten, Piraka und Dunklen Jäger durchstreift. Und die sind wie hungrige Piranha, wenn sie auch nur einen Toa sehen, beißen sie zu!“ „Aber Ihr wisst nicht, zu was sie fähig sind!“, entgegnete Dekar, aber er spürte, dass keiner ihn ernst nahm... „Übrigens“, es war wieder Sidorak, „ich habe mich erst gestern in die Katakomben eingeschlichen und bin auf etwas höchst Suspektes gestoßen!“ Er erzählte so stolz, als hätte er eine Armee von Toa mit einem Schuss erledigt. „Sechs Toa-Gestalten, festgehalten in Röhren!“ Dumes Augen weiteten sich aus, es war schlichtweg eine Überraschung, ohne Frage. Toa-Wesen, hier gefangen in Metru Nui?“ „Was hast du mit ihnen angestellt?“, fragte der Turaga und versuchte nicht, begeistert zu klingen... Er hasste es, wenn er nicht im Mittelpunkt stand... „Ich habe versucht ihnen das Hordika-Gift zu verabreichen, doch im nächsten Moment sausten alle sechs Kanister in die Höhe und müssten nun irgendwo im Universum gelandet sein.“ Während Dume die Geschichte durchaus als amüsant empfunden hatte, konnte Roodaka nicht viel von der Erzählung halten. Sie hielt Sidorak nicht gerade für den geschicktesten Vortixx, er war wie ein sturer Odina-Ziegenbock in ihren Augen. „Dekar!“, schrie Dume dann auf einmal, als hätte er Sidoraks Geschichte schon längst vergessen. In der Tat, die sechs geheimen Toa waren nun weg... viel mehr zählte nun, dass wenigstens Dume ein Toa werden würde. „Du musst mir den Toa-Stein aus Karda Nui bringen!“ „Aber Oberhaupt Dume, wisst ihr wie gefährlich es ist, einen Turaga wieder in einen Toa zu verwandeln! Warum denkt ihr, hat es noch keiner vor Euch getan? Weil sie so weise sind und den nächsten Generationen den Zug lassen wollen? Nein, ihr könntet dabei sterben und furchtbare Qualen erleiden!“ Dume näherte sich Dekar und schaute in seine besorgten Augen. „Wenn du nur wüsstest, welche Schmerzen ich schon erleiden musste. Da ist meine Verwandlung in einen Toa dagegen so gut wie nichts!“ Er setzte dieses schmierige, bösartige Lachen auf und Dekar verstand nicht, was Dume damit sagen wollte. „Zeit, dass du auch mal verstehst, wie es mir ging.“ Und ehe der Po-Matoraner etwas sagen konnte, hatte Dume ihn am Hals gepackt und von der Turmplattform geworfen... Nur Dekars Schrei war lauter als sein gehässiges Lachen. Dekar flog gegen einen Strompfahl und sowohl Dume, als auch die beiden Vortixx sahen, wie der Strom seinen Körper durchstieß... Danach würde er es nicht wagen, sich Dumes Befehlen zu widersetzen... Währenddessen fesselten ihn die Blitze am Pfeiler und peitschten gegen seinen Körper... Und am Ende würde nicht mehr der Po-Matoraner Dekar vor ihnen stehen... Kapitel 1: Subduktion Die Felsen bersten gegen die Wände der Steinkrabbler, während hier und da eine gewaltige, massive Höhlenwand einstürzte. Drei dieser Steinkrabbler-Fahrzeuge bewegten sich durch den dunklen Tunnel in der Nähe des Südlichen Kontinents, es waren große Maschinen mit gigantischen Kettensägen als Räder, und ab und an wurde es laut, Geräusche, die einer Explosion glichen: Es waren die vielen Steine, die unter den Fahrzeugen in Stücke gerissen wurden. Avak stand am Heck des Steinkrabblers, den Blick fest voraus. Seine Finger tippte er dabei gegen seine Waffe und er beobachtete mit scharfem Blick, wie die Felsen unter ihm in die Tiefe glitten. Sie bewegten die drei Maschinen ins dunkle Innere des Planeten, wo an einer riesigen Schlucht alles in glühender Magma untergehen wird. Avak wusste nicht genau, wie man diesen Vorgang nannte, Subdu-noch-was... aber es war ihm egal, sein Verstand war nicht darauf eingerichtet, das Wissen dieses Universums aufzusaugen, sondern viel mehr seine Feinde zu zermalmen und in glühende Lava zu bugsieren. Darauf war er eingestellt und dafür war er bereit, jeden Moment einen Schuss aus seiner Waffe loszulösen. „Avak, was stehst du da rum?“ Der Skakdi zuckte zusammen, drehte sich mit einem Satz um und richtete die Waffe auf die Gestalt, die gerade vor ihm stand: Er war ungefähr zwei Mal so groß wie Avak und fast so breit wie das gesamte Schiff, sein linkes Auge war durch eine Laserkanone ersetzt worden. Sein Name war Krekka und er war genau wie Avak ein Dunkler Jäger, Piraten, die durch die grottigsten Meere und abgründigsten Schluchten reisen, auf der Suche nach mickrigen Toa, die sie für eine hohe Bezahlung ausliefern konnten. Ein reicher Monarch einer kleinen Insel hatte sie angeheuert, drei Toa aus diesem Universum zu schaffen... und weder Avak, noch Krekka konnten etwas leugnen – sie hatten es geschafft! Zwei Feuer- und eine Wasser-Toa, die auf dem Weg zum Südlichen Kontinent zu sein schienen. In der Tat hatten einige der Piraten stark gezweifelt, ob es tatsächlich dieser Truppe aus hirnlosen Wurmfressern, verbannten Skakdi und Dunklen Jägern ohne Sinn für Waffen gelingen wird, einen solchen Auftrag zu meistern. „Avak, was machst du hier?“, polterte Krekka noch einmal und Avak schaute zu Boden. „Nichts“, murmelte er. Er hatte keine Angst vor Krekka, nicht mal den Hauch von Respekt. Aber er wollte nicht noch einmal in eine Schlägerei mit ihm verwickelt sein, denn der Skaki weiß zu gut – danach will man nicht mehr aufstehen und am liebsten sterben, als die Schmerzen zu fühlen, die so ein Troll wie Krekka einem zugeführt hatte. Aber es gab einen anderen Grund, warum man sich nicht mit ihm anlegen sollte – Krekka war Kapitän dieser Mannschaft. Avak kann das bis heute nicht verstehen, wie ausgerechnet der es geschafft hat... man erzählt sich, er hat den ursprünglichen Anführer einfach so den Kopf abgerissen, als Krekka dachte, er wäre ein leckeres Stück Kikanalo-Fleisch... „Dann beschäftige dich! Wir bringen jetzt die erste Gefangene herauf ans Deck, um wirklich sicher zu gehen, ob es sie ist!“ Krekka wandte sich von Avak weg und der Skakdi folgte ihm, dabei zielte er immer wieder mit seiner Waffe auf Krekkas schuppigen Rücken. Er mochte es sich auszumalen, wie dieser überdimensional große Bergaffe vor seinen Füßen tot umkippt. Und plötzlich – Geschrei kam auf, die Tür zum Unterdeck des Schiffes brach auf und eine Meute Skakdi und anderer Wesen drang johlend heraus, ein Dutzend von ihnen, sie alle gingen auf die Schiffsmitte zu und es schien, als schubsten sie jemanden vor ihnen her. Ihre schleimigen und dreckigen Hände grabschten immer wieder eine blaue Rüstung, die überhaupt gar nicht hier rein gehörte – glänzend und edel, während sie umgeben war von dürren, modrigen Armen und Krallenfingern. Es war diese Toa, sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt und wurde vor die Gruppe Piraten geschubst, vor Krekkas Füßen. Sie mied seinen Blick, Avak verstand es vollkommen. Nicht jeder will seinen unangenehmen Atem riechen. „Hehe“, lachte er und es hörte sich an, als ob man gegen Metall kratzte. „Du kleine Toa hast dich also zu uns aufs Schiff verirrt! Sei doch nicht so verschlossen, wir wollen dir einen mehr als angenehmen Besuch erstattet!“ Die Piraten hinter ihm kicherten, doch Avak stand nur da und beobachtete das Geschehen. „Amüsiere dich mit uns, tanze und lass es dir gut gehen, Püppchen!“ Die Toa drehte ihren Kopf so weit wie möglich zur Seite. „Ach, du brauchst dich vor uns nicht zu verstecken! Sag doch erst mal, wie du denn heißt?“ Sie gab keine Antwort, und hielt den Kopf weiter zu Boden gesenkt. „Komm schon, sag es!“ Avak war überrascht, wie zärtlich Krekka sein konnte, normalerweise wäre die Toa schon Riku-Futter gewesen. Doch auch in den nächsten Sekunden sagte sie keine Silbe, schwieg, genau wie Krekka. Nur die Meute hinter ihnen begann aufgeregt zu flüstern. Im Hintergrund war immer wieder zu hören, wie Felsen zerbrachen und das Schiff sich immer mehr der Schlucht näherte. Hinter dem Hauptschiff segelten noch zwei anderen Fahrzeuge und Avak nahm seine Waffe und spielte mit ihr, er drehte sie, begutachtete sie wie Gold und stellte sich immer wieder vor, wie er einen Piraten nach dem anderen mit einem Kopfschuss zu Boden streckte. „Ich werde langsam ungeduldig! SAG ES, TOA! DEINEN NAMEN!“ Er kam dicht an ihre Kanohi heran – und auf einmal, da hob sie ihren Kopf und schaute mit ihren blauen Augen Krekka selbstbewusst an. „Mein Name ist Hahli. Und ich bin die auserwählte Toa, die Metru Nui und das Universum vor ihrem Untergang bewahren wird.“ Eigentlich hätte man nach so einem Ausspruch lautes Gackern gehört, auch Avak war erst nach Lachen zu Mute. Doch dann hatten sich die Ereignisse überschlagen, wie keiner es erwartet hatte... Ein Wasserstrahl schoss Krekka gegen die Reling und ein weiterer peitschte gegen die Meute, dass sie alle zu Boden fielen. Dann rappelten sich einige wieder auf, richteten ihre Zarmor-Werfer gegen die Toa, doch Hahli wich jedem einzelnem Schuss aus, bis sie mit einem Tritt gegen einen Piraka selbst an einen Zarmor-Werfer gelangte und einen Piraten direkt in die Bauchgegend schoss. Avak musste handeln... Krekka war aus dem Spiel und es war seine Chance, endlich Anerkennung zu gewinnen. Er nahm seine Waffe fest in die Hand und ging langsam und unbemerkt auf die Toa zu, die in dem Moment eine Wasserwelle erstellte, die einen Piraten griff und ihn gegen die Tür zum Unterdeck krachen ließ. Danach schlug sie einem Skakdi gegen das Gesicht und war nun damit beschäftigt, sich gegen zwei weitere Typen durchzusetzen. Jetzt war Avaks Moment gekommen. Er sprang von hinten auf Hahli zu, packte sie an die Schulter, warf sie Boden und richtete seine Waffen direkt gegen ihre Stirn. Ihr Gesicht war voller Schweißperlen und sie keuchte vor Anstrengung. Doch in ihren Augen sah er den entschlossenen Willen zu kämpfen, all das, was Toa sonst so zeigten... Aber sie waren schwach, nichts gegen Avaks Brutalität... „Du wirst mir Ruhm bringen“, sagte er und wollte schießen, ja, er tat es! War sie jetzt tot? Hinfort? Avak schaute irgendwie nicht auf die Toa, sondern irgendwas zwang ihn, auf die Felswände zu schauen... und plötzlich musste er sich an die Bauchgegend fassen... und als er wieder seine Hand sah, war sie voller Protodermis verschmiert... Diese Toa sollte den Anfang seines großen Werdegangs sein... stattdessen war sie sein Untergang... Avak fiel mitten auf Hahlis Oberkörper, ehe sie die Leiche des Piraka von sich riss. Hahli hatte nicht verstanden, was geschehen war... Etwas war komisch gewesen, er hatte doch geschossen, sie hatte einen Schuss gehört. „Blöder Avak!“ Und dann erkannte sie, was los war – dieser monströse Krekka hatte sich wieder aufgerumpelt und hatte einen Schuss auf Avaks Rücken abgefeuert. „Du hast immer noch nicht verstanden, wer ich bin!“, fauchte Hahli und sie spürte ihre ganze Aufregung, ihre Protodermis kochte förmlich. Zwar schmerzten einige ihrer Gliedmaßen, doch ihr Wille übertrumpfte jede Pein. Sie war nicht mehr wie früher, sie wollte zuschlagen, wenn jemand sie bedrohte und ihr Herz pochte, aber nicht vor Aufregung – aber vor Lust auf Freiheit. „Du bist diese kleine, hässige Toa mit Namen...“ Doch er konnte nicht weitersprechen, da Hahli ihm mit geballter Faust gegen sein Laser-Auge schlug und Krekka keuchend hinkniete. Er fasste sich gegen das Gesicht, wie ein Haufen Elend lag er da. Aber nunmehr zählte noch etwas anderes – Hahlis Mitstreiter und Freunde... Aodhan und Agni... Sie waren eingesperrt im Unterdeck und ohne zu zögern glitt Hahli an den Piraten vorbei, sprang in die Lüfte... Herrlich schien es, wie die kalte Höhlenluft an ihr vorbei wehte und die drei Fahrzeuge wie Spielzeuge wirkten... Und auf einmal schwang Hahli ihre Hände, um sie herum entstanden Wasserperlen, die sich dann um ihre Füße bewegten und sich zu einer Spitze formten. Jetzt sollte es geschehen, sie würde hinunter sausen und die Schiffsdecke einbrechen lassen... Mit enormer Geschwindigkeit raste sie auf das Schiff zu, in ihrem Körper strömte so etwas wie... Freude... Sie fühlte sich so unglaublich stark, so frei und unschlagbar... Sie traf auf und das ganze Holz splitterte umher wie bei einer Detonation. Mit beiden Füßen landete sie in einer Art Kerkertrakt, in der nur ein paar Fackeln die steinigen Wände beleuchteten. „Hahli!“ Natürlich erkannte sie diese Stimme sofort: Aodhan. „Die Vordertür hätte auch gereicht!“, sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln, als Hahli erneut einen Wasserstoß um ihre Hände herum formte. „Das hat mehr Stil.“ Hahli huschte kurz zu Agni herüber, der gerade aufgesprungen war und schnell noch ein paar Notizen mit in seine Taschen steckte. Dass er ständig alles mitnehmen will und ohne seine Aufzeichnungen nicht klar kommt, daran war Hahli schon längst gewöhnt... „Da hat unser Plan also funktioniert!“, frohlockte Agni und im nächsten Moment schoss Hahli ihre Wasserstrahlen gegen die Gittertür, und zerstörte damit das Schloss. Mit einem lautes Quietschen ging die Kerkertür auf und Aodhan und Agni drangen heraus. „Wie viele Piraten stehen da noch?“, fragte Aodhan. „Nicht mehr viele, ihr Kapitän ist geschwächt. Allerdings kommen wir mit jeder Sekunde der Lavaschlucht näher“, erzählte Hahli, dabei hob sie ihren Blick nach oben und hörte bereits die übrigen Piraten, wie sie sich dem Loch näherten und jeden Moment hinunter kommen könnten. „Oh ja“, sagte Agni dann plötzlich. „Das hier ist nämlich eine Subduktionszone, lauter Gestein wird aus dem Planetenkern aufgetragen und-“ „NICHT JETZT!“, riefen Hahli und Aodhan gleichzeitig, ehe Agni ein kleines Lächeln hervor drang. „Wir müssen eins der anderen Schiff erobern und es schaffen, über die Schlucht zu springen, dann können wir unbeschwert nach Artidax!“, schlug Aodhan vor. „Sehr gewagt!“, antwortete Hahli, aber was blieb ihnen anderes übrig? Ihre Protodermis kochte immer noch und sie war heiß darauf, einigen Piraten gegen die Zähne zu schlagen. Sie brauchte diesen Hauch von Abenteuer. „Aber besser als nichts zu tun. Auf geht’s!“ Mit einem Satz sprangen alle drei Toa auf das Schiffsdeck, gerade als einige Piraten in den Kerker sprangen wollten. Aodhan schubste einige hinunter, einem anderen entwendete er den Zarmor-Werfer und schlug ihn mit einem Feuer-Stoß vom Deck. Agni indes wich einem Piraka aus, wie er ihn ständig versuchte zusammenzuschlagen, ehe dieser vor Müdigkeit unkonzentriert wurde und Agni nur einen zarten Fußtritt brauchte, bis dieser rücklings umfiel. Als kein Pirat sie mehr einschränken konnte, rannten alle drei auf die Reling zu, und erkannten das zweite Schiff, das neben diesem den Steinstrudel hinunter fuhr. „Wir müssen da rauf!“, rief Aodhan, ehe er bis drei zählte und die Toa auf das Fahrzeug sprangen. „Aua!“ Erschreckt drehte sich Hahli um und sah Agni, wie er an der Reling strauchelte, gerade mal eine Hand hielt ihn am Schiff fest. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Aodhan half ihm aufs Deck, ehe Agni mit einem Handschlag gegen einen aufkommenden Skakdi bewies, dass er sich bestens fühlte. „Da ist das Steuerrad! Agni, Hahli, erobert es, ich lenke die Piraten ab!“ So eilten die beiden Toa zum Steuerrad, als zwei Skakdi ihnen mit ihrem schmierigen Gesichtsausdrücken den Weg versperrten, doch Hahli griff sich deren Speer, schlug damit einen von ihnen auf dem Kopf, ehe Agni dem zweiten Pirat mit einem Feuerstoß vom Schiff fliegen ließ. Sie gingen die kleine Treppe hoch und waren am Steuerrad angelangt, an dem jedoch der grässlichste Skakdi saß, den Hahli je gesehen hatte. Kapitel 2: Kampf im Tunnel Sein ganzer Körper war zerfleischt und mit Ersatzteilen geflickt, sein Gesicht, von Narben geziert. Ketten hingen an seinen Handgelenken und schuppige Stacheln waren überall an seinem Körper angebracht. Ihm fehlten beide Augen, stattdessen war ihm ein drittes an der Stirn angebracht, ein elektronisches. „Den kriegen wir schon!“, meinte Agni und ging auf ihn zu, doch der schlug mit seiner Kette zurück. Hahli warf ihren Speer gegen sein Auge – und musste fluchen. Das Vieh hatte ihn rechtzeitig zerschlagen. Dann stieß Agni einen Feuerstoß gegen ihn, doch er wich zur Seite und schlug Agni gegen die Brust, dass er zu Boden. Hahlis Magen krempelte sich um. „AGNI!“, schrie sie und spürte wie die Wut in ihr kochte, ihre Körperzellen durchfloss – ehe sie einen weiteren, gewaltigen Wasserstrahl gegen den Skakdi schoss. Hahli, handle nicht aus Zorn... Diese Stimme, die sie seit Jahren begleitet hat... da war sie wieder und Hahli versuchte sich zu beruhigen – sie hatte es schließlich selbst erlebt, wie wenig ihr Hass brachte. Sie senkte ihre Arme und versuchte es geschickter, gegen den Skakdi vorzugehen. „Du hast gewonnen! Nimm mich zu deiner Gefangenen!“, sagte sie urplötzlich. Ein Lachen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Skakdi aus und Hahli bemerkte gerade dass er nicht einen Zahn hatte... Als er sie anfassen wollte, da packte die Wasser-Toa ihn jedoch an seinen Arm und mit Mühe stieß sie ihn die Treppe um, dass er bewusstlos auf dem Deck landete. Schnell spurtete sie zu Agni, der sich jedoch wieder aufrappelte und jeden Hilfsversuch Hahlis ablehnte. „Ist schon gut, nichts ist passiert.“ Sie glaubte ihm einfach und ging an das hölzerne Steuerrad, von wo sie einen perfekten Überblick auf das Schiff hatte. Eigentlich wäre ja Brander der perfekte Fahrer gewesen, aber er entschied sich nach Metru Nui zu gehen und die Rebellen zu unterstützen. Hahli erspähte, wie Aodhan gerade den letzten Pirat mit einem heftigen Feuerstrahl zu Boden warf, und im nächsten Augenblick zum Steuerrad hinauf schaute. Mit einem breiten Lächeln winkte er Hahli zu und sie und Agni winkten zurück. Kurz darauf gesellte sich Aodhan zu ihnen. „Was ist das für ein Kerl, der da auf dem Boden vor der Treppe liegt?“ „Willst du nicht wissen“, entgegnete Hahli und versuchte erstmals das Steuerrad zu benutzen. „Ist wohl auch besser so.“ Hahli drehte nach rechts und merkte, wie sich plötzlich das gesamte Schiffskomplex bewegte, wie die abertausenden von Steinen unter ihr zerbrachen, zersprangen, zerborsten. Hin und wieder sprang ein Felsen in die Höhe und landete auf dem Schiffsdeck. „Sei vorsichtig!“, empfahl ihr Aodhan, als er im selben Moment einen riesigen Zarmor-Werfer hinter ihm bemerkte. „Ein Geschütz, wow!“, frohlockte er und setzte sich sofort hinter das Steuer. „Sei du aber auch vorsichtig!“, erwiderte Hahli mit einem Kichern und bewegte das Fahrzeug langsam nach hinten, als sie nun freien Blick auf das dritte Schiff hatte, was sich ihnen zu nähern schien. Komisch fühlte es sich schon an, so etwas Gigantisches zu steuern, Meister über dieses Fahrzeug zu sein... ganz anders als einen Kikanalo oder einen Gukko zu reiten... es hatte etwas Atemberaubendes, jetzt wusste sie, warum sich Brander immer hinter das Lenkrad setzt. „Folgender Plan“, schrie Aodhan, „wir nähern uns diesem dritten Schiff, dann drehen wir uns um neunzig Grad, dass es seitlich in unser Schiff krachen müsste. Die werden natürlich völlig überrascht bremsen und diesen Moment nutzen wir und feuern drauf los!“ Hahli nickte. Wie alles andere, was sie bisher an Plänen hatten war dieser voller Risiko, darüber beschwerte sie sich auch mittlerweile nicht. Auch, wenn dieser Plan in die Fänge von Piraten führen kann, die dich in eine Magmaschlucht werfen wollen! Es war kurz nach der Abreise aus Odina, Aodhan wollte den Weg über kleine, fast unbedeutende Insel nehmen, um nach Artidax zu gelangen. Und trotz Agnis Warnung, dass diese scheinbar unwichtigen Inseln von einflussreichen und skrupellosen Monarchen und Adligen regiert werden, gingen sie über diesen Weg... am Ende wurde ihnen vorgeworfen ins Staatsgebiet irgendeines reichen Grafen eingedrungen zu sein und dafür wurde ein Kopfgeld auf sie gesetzt, ehe ein paar Piraten sie gefangen nahmen... Sie hätten ja nicht wissen können, dass die Gewässer nun von Skakdi beherrscht werden, wie auch immer es dazu kam... Hahli steuerte das Schiff immer näher an das dritte heran und immer deutlicher wurden die gefräßigen Gesichter der Skakdi-Mannschaft. So gierig, aggressiv und ohne Angst vor dem Tod... Es waren nur noch Sekunden, dann würden sie sich fast schon berühren... Doch Hahli steuerte weiter, bis Aodhan das Signal geben würde... Hahli erkannte bereits die einzelnen Nägel, die für den Bau des Schiffes verwendet wurden. „JETZT!“ Es kam ganz unerwartet, doch Hahli drehte mit einem Ruck am Steuerrad und das Schiff bewegte sich zur Seite! Felsen detonierten, vielleicht zerkratzten sie die riesigen Kettensägen, wer weiß – das Wichtigste war nur, dass der Plan aufging. Das dritte Schiff hielt an und ohne zu zögern feuerte Aodhan los, auf das Deck, auf die Sägen, die Reling... hinter ihnen befand sich nur noch loderndes Feuer und ein Wrackteil, das von des Felsen verschlungen wurde. „Geschafft!“, triumphierte Aodhan und schlug sich gorilla-artig gegen die Brust. Jubelnd sprang er von seinem Geschütz und rannte auf Agni zu, dem er mit einem Schlag auf die Schulter klopfte. „Freu' dich nicht allzu früh, Aodhan“, sagte ihm Hahli und deutete auf das größere Hauptschiff, wo sie die Gestalt Krekkas erkannte, der sich ebenfalls an das Geschütz setzte, auf ihr Schiff zielte und jeden Moment abfeuern würde... Mit einem Gefühl, als ob sie ein Speer durchbohrt hatte, drehte Hahli wie verrückt am Steuerrad, nur raus aus Krekkas Schussfeld... Sie ignorierte dabei die Felsen und die Wrackteile, die gegen ihr Schiff kratzten. Wamm! Direkt neben ihnen explodierte ein massiver Fels und Steine regneten auf das Schiff hinab. Hahli versuchte sich zu ducken, als Agnis Feuerstrahl sie zu Staub zermalmte. „Aodhan!“, rief Hahli. „Schieß zurück, wir müssen neben das Schiff gelangen, nur dann haben wir die Chance es zu zerstören und hätten die Möglichkeit, genug Geschwindigkeit zu kriegen, dass wir den Sprung über die Schlucht schaffen!“ Aodhan gehorchte und sprang wieder zurück in sein Zarmor-Geschütz. Es hatte sich einiges in den wenigen Tagen seit den Ereignisse auf Odina getan – war doch Hahli eher unentschlossen, verzweifelt; wusste sie doch nicht, ob sie wirklich das Zeug zu einer Toa hatte, war sie jetzt zu einer wahren Anführerin geworden. Sie scheute nicht davor, Aodhan, vor dem sie doch ach so viel Respekt hatte, auch einen Befehl anzuordnen. Sie war stolz und selbstbewusst und wollte der Welt ihre Kräfte zeigen – ihr den Frieden bringen. Entschlossen drehte Hahli weiter am Steuerrad, sie bewegte den Steinkrabbler auf Krekkas Hauptschiff zu und immer wieder befürchtete sie, dessen Zarmor-Kugeln könnten das Schiff zersplittern lassen – doch in all den Wochen hatte sie es verlernt, sich Sorgen zu machen, irgendwas war doch immer. Und auf einmal war es Aodhan, der schoss, Hahli beobachtete die grün leuchtende Kugel, die Krekka knapp verfehlte und nur das Schiffsbug traf. „Dafür haben wir sein Kapitänszimmer zermalmt“, schmunzelte Agni und Aodhan schoss noch einmal, während Hahli immer mehr in die Nähe Krekkas steuerte. Im selben Moment betätigte auch der Dunkle Jäger das Geschütz und beide Kugeln trafen aufeinander und in einem schimmernden Strahl aus grünem Licht hatte Hahli Mühe zu manövrieren, doch irgendwie schaffte sie es, sie bog kurz ab und befand sich nun direkt neben Krekkas Schiff. „Aodhan, jetzt, schieß' seitlich!“ Sofort bewegte der Feuer-Toa sein Geschütz gen Schiffsseite und zögerte nicht, ein Dutzend Zarmor-Kugeln auf das Hauptfahrzeug zu knallen. Holz splitterte, Feuer ragte in die Höhe und zerstörte die Schiffsseite, eine Explosion folgte der nächsten. Hahli beobachtete, wie der Hauptkrabbler langsam sank, wie die vielen Steine wie eine Horde Käfer das Schiff langsam zerfraßen, es auseinander nahmen... Und Stolz, Glück und Freude waren Hahlis Protodermis, bis in alle Adern hatte es sich ausgebreitet und sie hob die Arme, schrie vor Glück und merkte kaum Agni, der sie umarmte. „Geschafft! Ja, bei der Mata-Nui-Kuh!“, johlte Aodhan – doch irgendwas ließ ihn stocken... ganz plötzlich verzog sich seine Miene, ein empörter Gesichtsausdruck setzte sich bei ihm auf... „Krekka...“, sagte er nur, als auch Hahli und Agni sich zur Seite drehten und sie die fette Gestalt Krekkas sahen, wie er jeden Moment von den Felsen mitgerissen wird... Sein ganzer Körper brannte und ihm war sein linker Arm abgeflogen... doch bevor er in seinen Untergang stürzte, nahm er einen Zarmor-Werfer, zielte auf das Schiff der Toa und... Hahli war sofort aufgesprungen, nagte sich an das Lenkrad, versuchte noch irgendwie auszuweichen... doch als sie das splitternde Holz sah, wurde ihr ganzer Körper von Angst beherrscht... Krekka hatte getroffen, kein übler Schuss... das Schiff würde bald sinken, von den Felsen eingenommen werden. „Hahli, ignoriere es, wir müssen einfach über die Schlucht springen. BESCHLEUNIGE!“ Sie tat es seiner Anordnung nach, sie zog das Rad hervor und mit einem Satz wurde das Schiff schneller, mehr und mehr Steine zersprangen unter den Kettensägen, während hinten Feuer loderte und Funken umhersprangen. „Wir müssen es schaffen!“, meinte Aodhan zittrig und ungeduldig... er war sich selbst unsicher. Hahli zog das Rad so sehr an, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, sie könnte es ausreißen. Ihr Herz pochte aufgeregt, wie das einer ängstlichen Matoranerin... Irgendwie versuchte sie, nicht ängstlich zu wirken, sondern entschlossen. Sie manövrierte durch immer dickere Felsen, merkte, wie die Kettensägen stumpfer wurden und vielleicht waren sie gerade dabei kaputt zu gehen... De rote Schein der Magma-Schlucht beherrschte mittlerweile die Höhle und unangenehme Hitze breitete sich aus... allerdings war Hahli sich nicht sicher ob es eher die Höhlenmagma war oder das Schiffsfeuer. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Agni versuchte, das Feuer zu bändigen, aber da brach schon das nächste aus und immer mehr Felsen lagerten sich auf dem Schiff an... eine Kiste rauschte plötzlich an Hahli vorbei... sie waren am sinken... „Agni, räum' die verdammten Felsen weg!“ Der Toa schoss Feuerstrahlen gegen die ankommenden Steine, Hahli hörte die Detonation, doch sie konzentrierte sich nur auf das Steuern. „Es... sind... so... viele...“, keuchte Agni, doch versuchte er mit einem weiteren Stoß, die Felsen abzuhalten. Aodhan indes kümmerte sich um das Feuer, seine Arme fühlten sich müde an, doch er trotzte den Schmerzen und rang weiter. „Da ist sie!“, schrie Hahli dann. „Die Schlucht! Haltet euch gut fest!“ Aodhan und Agni ließen das Feuer und die Felsen aufkommen und hielten sich an der Reling bereit... gleich würden sie springen... Und die Schlucht kam immer näher, die Magma wurde immer lauter... Hahli trieb es den Schweiß auf die Stirn, und noch nie war ihr ganzer Körper so angespannt, jeder ihrer Zellen war am Rackern, ihre Finger bohrten sich förmlich in das Rad hinein. In Gedanken dachte sie nur an den Erfolg, sie würden es schaffen... Anspannung, sie eroberte ihren Körper, doch sie war völlig konzentriert, genau darauf fixiert zu springen... Sie dachte nicht an ihren möglichen Untergang, wie sie elendig verbrennen würde und das gesamte Universum keine Hoffnung mehr haben würde... Auf der anderen Tunnelseite war der Ausweg, zurück an die Wasseroberfläche... Hahli beschleunigte noch einmal, sie wurden immer schneller und immer mehr Felsen zerbersteten das Vorderdeck... „Hahli, los, jetzt! Sonst gehen wir unter!“, winselte Agni. „Komm, jetzt, HAHLI!“ Doch irgendwie hörte sie nicht auf den Toa... sie hatte dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, nicht jetzt zu springen, selbst wenn die Schlucht nur noch wenige Meter weg war... Jemand hatte ihr das eingehaucht... diese Stimme... Hahli, vertraue dir. Spring, wenn auch dein Herz springt! Normalerweise hätte sie spekuliert, was diese Stimme wieder von ihr wollte... doch jetzt wusste sie irgendwie, was sie von ihr verlangt... Sie ignorierte Agnis panische „HAHLI!“-Geschreie und hörte nur auf ihr Herz, wie es klopfte... ...Klopf... ...Klopf... Und auf einmal... Hahlis Herz machte einen Hüpfer und sie zog das Lenkrad hoch, hinter ihr kreischte Agni... und hinter ihr war die Schlucht... es war vollbracht, sie hatten den Sprung geschafft! Es war erledigt, die Reste des Hauptfahrzeugs krachten die Schlucht herunter und schmelzten in der glühenden Magma...Doch Hahli, Aodhan und Agni waren nun sicher... mit einem dumpfen Schlag landete ihr Gefährt auf Erdboden, es war ein Tunnel, der nach draußen führte... in die Freiheit, nach Artidax, zu einem weiteren Abenteuer... das zweite Maskenstück sollte bald ihres sein... Kapitel 3: Die Insel Artidax Hahlis Blick war fest auf die große Insel gerichtet, deren Umrisse mit jedem weiteren Wellenschlag immer deutlicher wurden. Die drei Toa hatten das Fahrzeug aus dem Tunnel an die Wasseroberfläche manövriert und steuerten nun Artidax entgegen, einem Land, das dem Südlichen Kontinent angehörte. Der Himmel war fast so klar wie zu den alten Zeiten auf Metru Nui... bevor Dume an die Macht gelangt war... Gukkos zwitscherten hier und da, während der Wind vorbei rauschte und das Schiff immer näher an Artidax trieb. „Ah, so habe ich es in Erinnerung!“ Hahli schaute zur Seite und sah Aodhan, der sich zu ihr gesellt hatte und mit einem matten Lächeln die Insel musterte. Langsam erkannte Hahli einen riesigen Berg, der fast die gesamte Insel umschlug und Palmenbäume, die die Oberfläche säumten... eigentlich hätte Hahli sich ebenfalls daran erinnern können... war doch Artidax ihre eigentliche Heimat gewesen, die Insel wo sie ursprünglich herkam und lebte. Aber genau das war nicht der Fall, obwohl Artidax doch ihre erster Wohnort gewesen war, waren ihre Erinnerungen so trüb und verschleiert wie die Höhlen eines Makuta. Nur eine einzige Erinnerung hatte sie an diese Insel... sie lag bewusstlos an einem gewaltigen Kiesstrand und hörte die Wellen im Hintergrund rauschen und die Wald-Rahi murmeln... Dieser Gedanke war so seltsam gewesen, warum war ausgerechnet das das einzige, was ihr von Artidax geblieben ist? Und obwohl sie nie darüber nachgedacht hatte, war sie sich bewusst, dass es irgendein besonderer Moment in ihrem Leben gewesen sein musste... Was war mit ihr geschehen, dass sie bewusstlos am Strand lag? War es ein Angriff, war es Krieg, der sie vertrieben hatte? Hahli wusste, diese Fragen werden sie auf Artidax noch ein wenig mehr plagen... Noch hatte sie Aodhan nicht darüber erzählt, aber sie vermutete, dass er es nicht besser weiß... und selbst wenn, würde er ihr irgendwas verschweigen, so wie das mit ihrer Bestimmung. Damals in Le-Stelt wollte er es einfach nicht über seine Lippen bringen, dass sie zu einer Toa werden wird – er musste es ja hinaus zögern, wollte sie ja nicht vorbereiten... aber na ja, was nützte es, sich jetzt noch darüber zu beschweren? Vielleicht kriegt sie schon früher als gedacht eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen? Agni ging gerade das Schiffsdeck entlang und säuberte es von den wenigen Felsen und Steinen, die noch auf dem Boden lagen. „Was für eine Fahrt!“, sagte er erleichtert, als der Toa gerade einen Stein ins Wasser plumpsen ließ. Agni steckte wohl das Herz bis in den Hals, ein solches Abenteuer hatte er wohl noch nicht erlebt. Danach hatte er sich noch minutenlang bei Hahli für ihre Fahrkünste bedankt und die ganze Zeit gejammert, dass er sich nie wieder von Piraten gefangen nehmen lässt. „Ein neues Abenteuer wartet schon auf uns“, es war Aodhan, der den Blick von Artidax wegnahm und runter zur Schiffsdecke ging. Und wie Recht er doch hatte, meinte Hahli. Schon bei ihrer ersten Mission hatte sie einen kleinen Drang verspürt, endlich aufbrechen zu wollen, sich auf die Gefahren einzulassen. Aber jetzt, wo sie eine Toa war mit all diesen Kräften... sie wurde fast schon ungeduldig, in ihrer Brust fühlte sie ein loderndes Feuer, das ausbrechen will. Sie will endlich das zweite Maskenteil in ihren Händen halten. Nur um Dume endlich zu besiegen, Metru Nui, das Universum, alle von seiner Finsternis zu befreien! Artidax war nur noch einen Satz entfernt und Hahli erkannte, wie sich statt goldenen Sandkörner Kies und Schott an der Bucht reihten. Sie hatte schon von Likhan gehört, wie berüchtigt Artidax doch für seine Kiesstrände ist. Likhan... Hahli schmerzte es immer noch an ihn zu denken, ihr Herz musste immer wieder zusammen zücken. Und dabei war es viel weniger seine Person, sondern was mit seinem Tod eingeleitet wurde... Er meinte es doch nur gut mit seinem neuen politischen System... aber wenn er nur darauf verzichtet hätte, wer weiß, vielleicht wäre Dume nie an die Macht gekommen. Doch man kann es jetzt nicht mehr ändern... man muss beseitigen, was falsch gemacht wurde. Oft dachte Hahli auch an Vhisola. Ihre beste Freundin, sie war am Leben... was sie nun wohl macht, ob es ihr noch gut geht? Jeden Tag hoffte Hahli, dass sie so lange wie möglich überleben wird und immer weiter gegen Dume kämpfen wird, ihm standhalten wird... Brander und Turaga Matau eilten ihr ja schon zur Hilfe... es muss doch klappen, die Revolution, die Rebellion, der Widerstand für den Frieden, gegen Dume... „Hahli! Anker bereit machen und Seile schnüren!“ Die Toa erwachte aus ihren Gedanken und schaute Aodhan an, der gerade ein dickes Tau in den Händen hielt und dabei auf Artidax deutete. Sie waren angekommen und steuerten einem Hafen aus Holz entgegen. An einem Pier befanden sich einige Ga-Matoraner, die entweder angelten oder sich einfach unterhielten. Wie sehr erinnerte das Hahli doch an Metru Nui... Schnell sprang die Toa vom Steuerrad, nahm einen Anker und schleuderte ihn mit einem Wurf ins Wasser. Aodhan sprang mit dem Seil in der Hand zum Hafensteg und knotete das Tau an einem Pfeiler fest, einige Ga-Matoraner standen hinter ihm und tuschelten aufgeregt. Agni legte derweil eine Holzplanke zum Pier hin, ehe sowohl er als auch Hahli austraten. „Ah, Artidax! Die reinste Luft dieses Universums!“, Agni atmete tief ein und machte einen genussvollen Gesichtsausdruck. Ehrlich gesagt, angenehm war die Luft hier schon. „Seid gegrüßt, Ga-Matoraner!“, begrüßte Aodhan stolz die Gruppe, die hinter ihm tratschte. Zur Antwort gaben diese ein leises Kichern von sich und winkten ihm ganz verlegen zu. „Toa sieht man hier wohl selten, was?“, fragte Hahli ihn dann, als sie sich ein wenig vom Steg entfernten und den Hafen entlang trotteten. „Nun, Artidax hat nur wenige große Toa hervorgebracht. Liegt wohl an diesen ganzen Luschen, die hier wohnen.“ „Aodhan!“, schrie Hahli ihn empört an und schlug ihm gegen die Schulter. „'tschuldige“, murmelte der Toa und musste leise lachen. „Du kommst ja auch aus Artidax... Du bist dann einer der wenigen positive Ausnahme.“ „Allerdings“, begann Agni dann, „ist Artidax ein wichtiges Handelszentrum, allemal! Keine Insel tauscht und handelt so gern, wie diese. Deshalb kommen öfters Toa hier vorbei. Für die Matoraner immer wieder ein Grund sich zu freuen... oder zu tratschen.“ In der Tat bemerkte Hahli schon am Hafen einige Verkaufsstände, kleine hölzerne Hütten mit allen möglichen Aufschriften. Sardas Muschel-Shop oder Leiras süße Fischsuppe waren da nur einige Namen, die Hahli sofort ins Auge sprangen. „Manche Verkaufsstraßen haben immer so prima Düfte!“, schwärmte Agni, als sie an drei weiteren Hütten vorbei gingen und sich vor ihnen eine Allee aus Palmen erstreckte mit dutzenden von Nebenstraßen, die zu steinernen Hütten führten. Sie sahen alle sehr klobig und großklotzig aus, empfand Hahli. Nicht so wie in Ga-Metru, wo die Häuser doch fein und sanft gebaut waren. „Ga-Artidax!“, kommentierte Aodhan, und sie schritten weiter voran. „Du musst wissen, Hahli, Artidax-Matoraner sind ein bisschen anders. Diese typische Südmentalität. Sie brauchen's nicht wirklich elegant, ihnen reicht das Schlichte. Sie genießen ihr Leben, in dem sie lieber mal am Strand spielen, als in Fabriken zu schuften. So eine wie Vhisola wirst du hier nicht finden.“ Hahli kicherte kurz und schaute sich noch mal genauer in Ga-Artidax um: Wieder hunderte von Verkaufsständen und dazwischen diese Steinhütten. Einige hatten interessante Wandmalereien, abstrakte Symbole wie Wasserwellen oder skurrile Schriftzeichen. Andere wiederum waren geschmückt mit Algen, Moos oder Seepflanzen und wieder andere – und dabei erschrak Hahli ein wenig – waren mit Knochen verziert... Schädel, Rippen und alte, verrostete Ersatzteile... „Ach das!“, bemerkte Agni. „Aodhan hat's ja schon gesagt – Artidax-Matoraner sind anders. Sie meinen, es gibt nichts weicheres als tote Knochen... benutzen es als Kuschel-Rahi, soweit ich weiß.“ Hahli setzte einen leicht schockierten Gesichtsausdruck auf – kaum vorstellbar, ob sie das hier mal auch getan hatte. Ein wenig skurril war diese Gegend schon – wenigstens teilte sie jedoch die Arbeitseinstellung der Artidax-Matoraner. Hahli mochte es früher auch immer lieber Angeln zu gehen, als im stickigen Nordturm des Kollosseums zu arbeiten. Und da fiel Hahli plötzlich etwas ein: „Kam Toa Tuyet nicht auch aus Artidax?“ Aodhan und Agni nickten gleichzeitig, doch sie versuchten Hahli nicht anzuschauen – es war wieder Mal ihre seltsame Einstellung, sie verheimlichten etwas, sie wussten wieder mehr als Hahli und wollten es ihr nicht verraten. Immer wider kamen Leute an, die meinten, Hahli sehe aus wie Tuyet, Hahli sei eine kleine Mini-Tuyet, Hahli und Tuyet hätten doch einiges gemeinsam, all sowas. Die Toa wusste nicht, ob vielleicht etwas dahinter steckt, doch im Moment war dies nicht so wichtig. Viel mehr war ihr gerade etwas anderes aufgefallen... „Wo sind eigentlich die ganzen Matoraner hin?“ Die drei Toa stoppten und schauten sich um – es schien wirklich noch niemand bemerkt zu haben. Es war matoraner-leer, bis auf die paar Matoraner am Hafen war hier im Dorf niemand mehr. Still und ruhig war es, nur Wasserrauschen und Gukko-Gesang. Niemand, der in den Ständen stand oder in den Hütten saß, durch die Straßen tollte. Fast schon wurde es gruslig - als gerade eine Gruppe Ga- und Po-Matoraner die Straße entlang kam. Sie redeten wild umher und lachten, bemerkten kaum die Toa. „Hey, ihr da!“, ging Aodhan auf sie zu und die Gruppe stoppte. „Ein Toa!“ „Oh wow, seht ihr seine Rüstung?“ „Und die da sieht wirklich schön aus!“ Es war ein Getuschel von der Lautstärke eines Hikaki, das Aodhan antwortete. „Beruhigt euch, hallo!“ Und plötzlich verstummten sie und starrten Aodhan respektvoll und mit ausgeweiteten Augen an. „Wo sind hier eigentlich alle hin? Ihr könnt mir doch nicht sagen, dass ihr das gesamte Volk Artidax' seid?“ Einige lachten, während ein Po-Matoraner aus der Menge heraus trat und den Toa aufklärte. „Toa, sie sind alle im Kohlii-Stadion von Le-Artidax!“ „Aber wieso?“ „Heute findet das Finale des Kohlii-Pokals statt! Ein Großereignis, ist doch klar, dass alle sich das ansehen wollen. Der König wird auch da sein!“ Darauf gingen die Matoraner weiter, die Straße entlang, bis sie hinter einer Waldlichtung verschwanden. „Ein Kohlii-Spiel“, wiederholte Aodhan dann und strich sich das Kinn. „Nach all den Eskapaden der letzten Wochen wäre das mal eine gelungene Abwechslung. Wir sollten uns das Spiel ansehen. Oder, Hahli?“ Hahli zuckte nur die Schultern. Sport war nie wirklich ihre Sache gewesen, klar gab es Kohlii auch auf Metru Nui, aber brennend interessiert hatte sie sich dafür nie. Doch sie hatte nichts gegen die Idee einzuwerfen, wenn sich alle Matoraner dort befinden würden? Warum nicht? Sie und Aodhan spurteten schon los, nur Agni blieb mit mürrischem Blick stehen. „Na, Agni, wieder mal keine Lust auf ein Kohlii-Spiel?“, rief Aodhan ihm nach. „Doch... es ist nur... seit wann hat Artidax einen König?“ Kapitel 4 Kategorie:Gresh18 Kategorie:Epos